Complete Love
by Jodeci
Summary: There's no doubt that Mio and Ritsu share a strong bond. They've been childhood friends for a long time and care deeply for each other. It's not until Ritsu asks Mio to walk with her home one day out of a gloomy stupor that they realize just how much they mean to each other. {Lemons}
1. Chapter 1

Ritsu was feeling sad for some reason. She couldn't get motivated enough to pick up her drumsticks. The weather wasn't helping either. Decembers were always grey and dull. What was this empty feeling that was putting a damper on Ritsu's normally glowing enthusiasm?

"Want more tea, Azu-nyan?"

Ritsu vaguely heard as she glumly stared into the corner of the room, unphased by her friends daily banter. The heavy feeling in her chest was too hard to ignore. Ritsu was too far gone in her own world to care about what was around her. She blushed at the thought of the touchy couple she saw on her way to school that morning. If only she could open up that way to someone special to her. She chuckled cynically. She realised that this was the cause of her gloom. It was undeniable.

"Ritsu!"

Ritsu jumped at the alarming voice. She looked up and she met the grey eyes of her childhood friend. She cared for a moment, it seemed, but she eventually looked away ignoring the sense of purpose in Mio's voice.

"What Mio?"

"What's wrong Ritsu? Why are you so quiet today?"

"I dunno…Just been thinking lately."

Ritsu shook her head in a cute way and looked back off into the empty part of the room. Mio was somewhat surprised. She'd never seen Ritsu so bashful. It was kind of endearing.

"Well whatever you're thinking about, if it's gonna keep you from practicing, you should've sorted it out before coming to practice."

Mio was trying to sound serious while holding back a blush at the thought of _this_ Ritsu without her headband. Her words must have done something because Ritsu looked a little guilty.

"You're right, I guess… Look! Moustache!"

Just like that, Ritsu was back to her old self.

* * *

 **-End of Practice-**

* * *

"What a fun day!" Yui exclaimed. The others agreed with smiles. Before long, Mio and Ritsu were alone, sitting together in the orange haze of the evening. Mio noticed Ritsu had the same look of gloom on her face. She thought about ways to ask her best friend why she was so down, but before she could, Ritsu coily looked her in the eyes. Mio was silenced by the cuteness in the way Ritsu was looking up at her. Mio was blushing. Ritsu didn't notice due to the color of of the sunset painting their faces a ubiquitous shade of orange. Ritsu shyly asked,

"M-Mio… w-would you mind walking home with me today~."

Mio was flushed pink. Ritsu's voice sounded so warm. Her request to be with her was so genuine that she'd feel guilty if she said no.

"Sure, Ritsu."

Mio said with a smile.

"Jeez you sure are acting weird you know. I'm starting to think you've fallen in love or something."

Mio joked. Ritsu broke eye contact and timidly looked away.

"Ritsu! Don't tell me…"

"Of course I haven't fallen in love! Hahahah! You know, we should get going, Mio."

' _Something's definitely up with her... Maybe she has fallen in love with someone. A boy!?'_

She thought. This made her fidgety and uncomfortable for some reason.

"Hey, Mio, how are those lyrics coming along?"

Mio snapped out of her jealous haze for the moment.

"They're coming along great! I just need to do a little revising and I'll show all of you guys!"

Ritsu didn't seem interested in those lyrics.

"Mio… remember those lyrics you sent me last year?"

"Oh… Yeah."

Mio hid her blush.

"Did you mean what you wrote? You know... about getting excited to see me run towards you puffing hot clouds of breath and how my hair suits me well?"

Mio was lost for words. Mostly due to embarrassment.

"...and you'd like to see me with my bangs hanging down."

Mio was pink from blush and there was no hiding it this time. Ritsu made a sinister smile.

"You did mean it. Didn't you?"

Ritsu seized the opportunity to flirt with Mio and she poked her softly in the ribs making her squirm.

"Stopp~!"

Mio's pleas only encouraged Ritsu's behavior. Surprisingly Mio liked being the center of Ritsu's attention. The two played with each other all the way home and everyone on the way looked at them almost envious of their relationship.

Ritsu took off her headband. She always took it off close to home. It was muscle memory. Finally they arrived at Ritsu's door. Ritsu turned and faced her childhood friend and hugged her tightly, eventually releasing after a few seconds or so. Ritsu felt the weight in her heart lifted when she was around Mio. In fact, she felt content, almost as if the void had been filled.

"Thanks for walking home with me Mio. You really made my day!"

Mio warmly smiled at her and patted her head.

' _She looks so cute like this'_

Mio thought. Her feelings got the best of her and she hugged Ritsu again without thinking. Ritsu was taken aback by her friends outward expression, but she was receptive. Mio let go and returned to the walkway. She looked at Ritsu before continuing on. Her heart melted at her friend's expression.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mio."

Ritsu said with a slight smile, her face still a little pink from Mio's embrace. When Ritsu said this, she wasn't just fulfilling a social courtesy. She was really earnest and charming in the way she said it. Her attitude was serious and Mio was shocked by it.

Mio was flustered. She felt reassured and cared for by someone she already deemed special to her. She blushed a little and smiled shyly. She returned the farewell with the same serious tone.

"Goodnight, Ritsu."

She was confused a little as to how Ritsu was able to make her feel so warm inside. She thought about it for awhile on her way home and a little more in the shower when she got home. She had come across the conclusion that she was in love a couple times but she felt embarrassed about it and denied it.

Laying in bed, she couldn't stop thinking about Ritsu and the way she looked at her with her pink cheeks and bangs hanging down saying

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mio."

Every time she did, her heart would melt and her face would grow warm. She wanted to deny being in love. She wanted to discount it as just being a sucker for cute things, but her thoughts would conflict.

' _Ritsu wasn't being cute when she said that… she was serious.'_

She smiled to herself.

' _No. Im in love with her… I'm in love with Ritsu.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

* * *

 ** _Ok. So this chapter may have seemed a bit rushed. I'm sorry if it did._**

 ** _I'm not exactly in the best environment to write in, but I just had to get this one out there to set up the next chapter._**

 ** _I'm going to put some real effort into to Ch. 3 and make it the best I can so stay tuned! Also,_** ** _I really appreciate all of you who actually read and enjoyed my story so far, so thank you! ^~^_**

 ** _~Jodeci_**

* * *

' _Noo~~Yui, don't steal my strawberry!'_

Murmers could be heard for under the sheets. Mio was on the verge of awakening. It was early in the morning.

"Mmmmmn…"

Mio purred before sitting up and letting out a lovely yawn. She came to rest after stretching, staring blankly at her legs under the sheets. She hadn't quite recovered from the grogginess of her slumber. She sat there for a moment, thinking of nothing in particular. Then, out of her control, a picture of her best friend's charming smile painted itself in her mind. Her heart fluttered. She felt her face radiating with heat and lips were forming a smile.

"I can't wait to see her."

Mio said to herself. Her voice was smooth yet coarse, as it would be first thing in the morning. She brought her knees close to her chest hugging them as she enjoyed her thoughts of Ritsu. She reminded herself of their walk home and how fun it was. She also reminded herself of the math homework she had neglected to walk home with Ritsu. She argued with herself as to whether she should stay and finish her homework or walk home with Ritsu again. Her feelings favored the latter. Mio ultimately decided she would try to finish during school so she wouldn't miss the opportunity to walk with Ritsu again. With that, she jumped out of bed with a determined smile and began her morning routine.

* * *

Ritsu lie awake in her bed wrapped up in her sheets.

"It's so cold!"

She squeaked. She shot up clutching her elbows. Ritsu looked at the clock alarmed at what she saw. She jumped out of bed and walked briskly out of her room down the hall to the bathroom. She pulled the scrunchy off her hair allowing her bangs to fall down over her eyes. She got undressed and stepped into the shower. She turned the water to warm and turned the shower on.

"Ahhh~"

She exhaled, as the warm water cascaded down her thin frame. She stood there in the delight of the hot shower for awhile before starting her grooming process. Ritsu went to grab the boring shampoo her and her brother shared when she thought of Mio. She felt embarrassed. Her hand froze in front of the cheap shampoo. She thought of the sweet apple scented shampoo she bought a couple months back out of feminine impulse. Ritsu reached out of the shower to open the cabinet dripping water all over the countertop. She anxiously grabbed the item of interest. She poured some of the shampoo onto her palm and started working it into her hair with a cute look of focus on her face.

Ritsu finished her shower and got dressed. She found herself checking the mirror more often than she normally would. She was conscious of how she looked for Mio. She eventually had to leave unsatisfied because she was pressed for time.

"Good morning, Satoshi."

"Morning, Sis."

She joined her brother at the table. They sat there quietly eating for a while. Satoshi noticed that Ritsu wasn't eating her breakfast as vigorously as she normally would. She wasn't making much conversation either and she was smiling kind of bashfully to herself.

' _What's up with her?'_

He thought.

' _She usually scarfs her food down faster than I do.'_

He was reluctant to ask why, but it was pretty obvious. He already knew so, instead, he went down the route of teasing her.

"Big sis has a crush on someone."

He said with a wise-guy tone.

Ritsu blushed.

"Shut up, Satoshi! I Do not!"

"Oh come on Sis, it's so easy to tell!"

Satoshi snickered.

"The way you're acting practically says: _I'm sooo in lovee!_ and it's written all over your face!"

Satoshi teased, cooing as he put his hands together making a face in an imitative manner. Ritsu let out a guilty groan. She stopped caring about hiding it and retorted.

"So what if I am!"

Satoshi lost his jovial smile and adopted a more solemn expression. Then, she silenced him with her next question.

"What do you know about being in love?"

Ritsu said with a grin.

Satoshi no longer had any grounds for teasing to stand on after Ritsu's upfront attitude towards the subject. He felt childish and almost envious of his sister.

"You'll find out what it's like someday."

Ritsu assured. Satoshi looked at his sister's warm smile and smiled back. Ritsu said her graces and stood up pushing her chair in.

"Have a good day, bro. Make sure you stay warm!"

"You to, sis!"

Ritsu threw her coat, scarf, and gloves on and began her commute to school.

* * *

The air was frigid. Typical winter season. Mio was tucking her hands into the sides of her white coat. She was making sure she kept her flushed pink nose down in her collar and shielded from the winds. The ice and snow made crunching noises under her boots as she trekked on towards her school. The spot where she and Ritsu usually met was close by.

Mio started feeling a little anxious. She wasn't sure how to approach their next conversation. It was nerve wracking trying to find things to talk about after what became apparent to them during their last engagements. She was in a trance almost but her legs still kept her moving forward.

" _Mioooo!"_

She heard from behind. She jumped and exhaled autonomically. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Mio turned around and carefully tilted her head upwards identifying an excited Ritsu running in her direction. Mio's heart raced with excitement and she smiled warmly.

Mio savored the image of Ritsu before her. Ritsu was wearing her favorite white scarf. Mio always liked it when Ritsu would wear this scarf because it really brought out the shimmering amber in her eyes. Mio was always attracted to Ritsu's eyes. There was something mesmerizing about that certain tint of amber in her iris'. She moved on to Ritsu's hair. It was perfect as always, held back by her headband. It profiled her face nicely and her hair fell to the sides of her face in a cute fashion. Mio grew the warmest however at thought of Ritsu physical exertion. Ritsu disregarded the cold and broke into a sprint every morning when she saw Mio. Her efforts could be seen in the steamy white puffs of breath emanating from her lungs. Mio found this absolutely adorable.

"Whats up Mio?"

Ritsu inquired as she dabbed her friends shoulder with her tiny fist. Mio looked down towards her feet timidly keeping her nose tucked away.

"Not much, hahah. It's cold isn't it?"

Mio replied without making eye contact. Her shyness was evident.

' _How can Ritsu be so nonchalant? She's incredible."_

" _Heh...Incredibly odd."_

She chuckled to herself.

Ritsu moved closer to Mio brushing her shoulder up against Mio's as they walked along the sidewalk together.

"Hmm?"

"What's so funny, Mio?"

Mio looked at Ritsu innocently with a tilted head.

"It's nothing!"

She laughed nervously.

Ritsu returned her glance straight ahead of her.

"You're incredibly odd sometimes, Mio."

This irked Mio.

"Erghh!"

She put Ritsu in headlock. This was her default punishment move because she was a little taller than Ritsu so it was easy for her.

"Stop, Mio! Stopp~!"

Ritsu playfully begged.

"Who are you calling weird! You're the weird one! Idiot!"

Mio said irritably. Ritsu was laughing. Mio was mad and it was kind of cute to Ritsu. Mio softly rubbed her knuckles on the top of Ritsu's head.

Ritsu was still laughing. Ritsu was pretty tough for a girl so Mio wasn't going to get anywhere with her gentle womanly strokes. Mio eventually let go.

"Geez, why do I always get the headlocks…"

Ritsu complained as she took off her headband to reset hair her. Mio really did a number on it. She shook her hair like a wet puppy. Mio watched in wonderment. Mio's heart was melting again. This was the cutest thing to her. Ritsu did one final flip as she rubbed her hands through her hair attempting to straighten it. All of the sudden Mio caught a wonderfully sweet scent effused by Ritsu while she was flipping her hair.

' _Mmmmn... So sweet. She smells like apples~'_

She dreamily thought, watching Ritsu do her hair.

"Goodmorning Ritsu and Mio!"

A delightful voice greeted them from beside the train station. It was Mugi.

"Oh, Good Morning, Mugi!"

Mio said. Mio was so enveloped in Ritsu's cute aura that she didn't even notice arriving at the train station.

"It's cold today!"

Mugi said with genuine surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

Mio responded. Mugi joined their sides as Ritsu finished fixing her hair. They started off on the last stretch of their commute together.

Before long, they ran into Yui. Or rather, Yui ran into them.

Yui was late. She was running. In fact she was running so fast she might as well have been at a track meet. She would have taken the first place medal in the mile run while holding a piece of toast in the mouth event. She ran straight into Mugi. Mugi let out a whimsical yelp and they both tumbled to the ground. Yui got the strawberry jam all over her coat.

"I'm so sorry Mugi-chan! are you ok?"

Yui ignored the toast she had just compromised and she helped Mugi up, dusting off her shoulders and coat.

"It's okay Yui."

Mugi said with pleasant smile.

"Are you sure you're not hurt though?"

Mugi asked with a look of concern. Yui brushed some of the jam off of her collar the best she could.

"I'm fine!"

Yui said lackadaisically.

"Try not to be so late next time, Yui!"

Mio scolded.

"Before long you're going be just like Ritsu."

"I'm not that bad…"

Ritsu pouted and bumped Mio with her shoulder lightly.

"Oh come on, you're always late though."

She said softly bumping her back. She was conscious of Ritsu's feelings and she was trying not to sound condescending.

"I won't be late anymore. The sooner I leave, the sooner I get to see you, you know."

Ritsu retorted with a grin, shooting Mio a glance.

"You don't have to be on time~... I kinda like it when you rush towards me. You know, puffing white hot clouds of breath."

Ritsu blushed and the two shared eye contact for a moment. Mugi and Yui were stunned and caught off guard by the pairs outward flirting. Mugi smiled knowingly. Yui however, was a bit clueless with her mouth open forming an 'O' shape.

The girls finally arrived at school. The school day went on as it normally would. Ritsu would disregard her schoolwork and lectures for daydreaming about Mio and drum rhythms. Yui would try her best to pay attention to the teacher but she'd eventually give in to the tunes of the song ideas she was always thinking about and then she'd drift off to sleep. Mugi was always attentive, diligently doing all her work. Mio was a good student like Mugi, but she had a hard time focusing when thoughts of Ritsu would pop up in her mind. Like a responsible student however, she convinced herself that she could think of those thoughts all she wanted after she finished what she had to do. After all she still had math homework to finish up so she could walk home with Ritsu.

* * *

 **-End of School-**

* * *

 _*Ding*_ The final bell rang signifying the end of the day.

"Ughhhhh."

Mio sighed heavily as she buried her head in her arms from exhaustion. She had finished all of her schoolwork for the day and the math homework she had put off the day before. The other students walked passed her out of the class but Mio still sat there. She wasn't in that much of a hurry to leave yet. As she rested herself, she sniffled and caught the scent of a certain apple flavored incense. She curiously sniffed her arms for the source. She discovered the treat to be coming from her sleeve. Ritsu's sweet smell had rubbed off onto her clothes during that headlock. Her face turned red. She sat up and looked around suspiciously making sure no one was looking at her before she buried her in her sleeves again.

With Ritsu's scent being a catalyst for imagination, she drifted off into fantasy. She imagined cuddling with Ritsu. She thought about how she would wrap her arms around her waist and pull her body against hers. She pictured running her fingers through Ritsu creamy brown hair, working her way to her headband and eventually pulling it off bringing her hair down over her beautiful amber eyes. She got lost in her thoughts. She looked into her friends splendid eyes and leaned in. She was closing in on Ritsu's imaginary face when a voice scared her almost half to death. It was her teacher. All the other students were gone by now.

"Ms. Akiyama? You should probably get going, It's supposed to rain around 5 tonight. You have that club right? You guys should probably cut it short today."

Mio came back to reality.

"I-Im sorry. I'll be leaving now."

Mio said respectful. She thanked her teacher for her advice and she headed to the clubroom.

* * *

 ** _This hiatus is going to be longer than I anticipated..._**

 ** _I've just got so many idea's floating around my head that I want to pursue. I will be updating some time in the future, though. Promise(:_**


	3. Chapter 3

Mio walked through the hallways with a nervous pace. Her face still held a slight tint of pink from her extravagant fantasy.

' _What was that just now? Why did my mind go there!?'_

She turned at the end of the hall, up the stairs, beginning her ascent to the floor the Light Music Club was on.

 _'I guess that's what it's like to be in love... I wonder if they're practicing?'_

Mio seriously pondered the question as her shoes thud against the wooden steps. The loli daze she was in numbed her from logical thinking for a moment. She chuckled to herself, maintaining the smile her laugh gave her.

' _Of course they're not.'_

Mio reached the top floor.

She started to hear a soft pattering on the roof and she focused on it.

' _Wow, I guess the rain started earlier than I expected.'_

Just then, one of the doors along the hall flung open and the HTT girls filed out feverishly. They all looked determined and Ritsu led the three others in the charge.

Ritsu's familiar voice called out to Mio.

"Come on Mio, we have to go now before it starts pouring!"

Ritsu seized Mio's hand and held it gently, leading her back down the stairs.

Mio was caught off guard by the suddenness of what was happening and she blushed, looking at her fingers interlocked with Ritsu's.

Her lips quivered, but she managed to formulate a lucid question, despite being so flustered.

"Wait, Ritsu! What if we get caught in the storm? We'll all catch colds! I think we might be better off getting rides."

Ritsu waited till all the members got to the bottom of the stairs to respond to Mio's concern.

"Mio… I left my books at home and parents don't get off till late."

Mio scoffed.

"So what?"

Ritsu shifted her glance to the ground wearing an expression of innocence.

"Well, I kinda haven't studied at all and those exams tomorrow. Heh… Mio, would mind coming ov-"

Mio interrupted Ritsu with a heavy handed thump on the head.

"Idiot. You're hopeless, y'know that?"

Ritsu put her hands behind her head laughing with her typical happy go lucky attitude.

Mio smiled at her friend.

"Of course I'll come over, Ritsu. I'm always happy to help you."

Mio gasped at her statement.

' _That just slipped out! That is so unlike me!'_

Ritsu grinned.

"Well, Mio. How very audacious of you."

Mio was lost for words, staring at Ritsu who was grinning madly at what she had just said.

Mugi broke their eye contact with an umbrella, holding it out between the both of them.

"Umbrella for you two? You guys can share."

Mugi smiled and passed out the rest of the umbrellas to the girls after giving the pair theirs.

"I'm glad somebody actually thought about the weather today. Thanks, Mugi."

Asuza said. Yui seized the umbrella and played with it. She found the activation button and pressed it, causing the umbrella to shoot open.

"Amazing!"

Yui's eyes were like two basketballs and her mouth was wide open.

"Be careful, Yui. We can't afford to break it. Come on, let me have it."

Asuza reached for the umbrella but Yui pouted and evaded her grasp.

"Wait, I'm not done yet! I want make it go _kapoosh_ again!"

Asuza sighed, looking downwards.

Mugi directed her eyes from Asuza and Yui to Ritsu and Mio. She gave a delightful smile and encouraged them to go on.

"You guys can head off. I know you have a lot to teach Ritsu, Mio."

Mugi hung her eyes half open and she spoke with suggestive tone.

Mio's face heated up again.

"What do you mean b-"

Ritsu grabbed Mio's elbow and pulled her towards the door.

"Come on, Mio, let's go! I can't fail!"

The two ran towards the school entrance.

The soft pattering on the roof now become more of a constant beating.

Ritsu came up to the entrance. She threw the door open only to be greeted by a huge gush of cold wind.

Ritsu's headband slipped off.

Mio and Ritsu both shivered.

"It's really cold, even though we're wearing our winter clothes…"

Mio said to Ritsu.

Ritsu popped open the umbrella and looked at Mio.

"Don't be a wimp, Mio."

Ritsu teased, with a smile. Mio blushed and nodded her fair haired friend.

"Come on, we'd better get going."

Ritsu reached around Mio's waist, casually, pulling her close to her under the umbrella.

Mio's heart skipped and her face grew pinker by the second. She looked at her feet, nervously. Ritsu dropped her head lower, swaying her bangs as she looked at Mio, questioningly.

"What's wrong, Mio? Why are you so red?"

Mio looked at Ritsu with her stormy grey eyes.

"Your arm is warm…"

She made Ritsu blush. Ritsu grew embarrassed, not noticing that her arm was still draped around Mio's waist.

"O-Oh-umm sorry about that, Mio."

Ritsu began to remove her arm.

Mio shook her head, maintaining eye contact with the amber gemstones she was so fond of.

"No! It's ok, Ritsu. I'm not as cold anymore."

Ritsu flipped her hair out of her eyes impulsively to look at Mio.

"Mio..."

Ritsu slipped her arm back around Mio's waist, allowing her hand to somewhat rest at the top of her bosom. The two walked out into the rain together.

Mio was melting inside.

' _Th-that totally just slipped out of my mouth! I'm glad it did, though... this feels really nice.'_

Mio stole glances at her protective friend, braving through the cold winds and wet weather with her. Her bangs blew in the wind and she looked upwards with a look of determination.

Mio smiled.

' _She looks really handsome… almost like a prince.'_

Mio giggled to herself.

The two continued through the storm.

As they neared Ritsu house, Ritsu reached into her hair for her headband. She fumbled around in it for a moment before displaying a look of disdain.

"Damn, I think my headband fell off."

Mio hadn't noticed either. Well, she did, but she was too captivated by Ritsu's (dare she think, _sexy?_ ) bangs.

Ritsu made a half frown of disappointment.

"I only have a few more, too… I keep losing them."

She threw her hand over her head, scratching innocently.

Mio's body was acting on it's own again.

"Maybe you should just stop wearing them! I think your bangs look… nice."

Ritsu shifted her glance towards Mio, flipping her hair. She was grinning madly.

"Is that so?"

Ritsu took full advantage of the situation, making sure her bangs were barely covering her eyes as she smiled confidently at Mio.

The two stopped just before Ritsu's house and Ritsu pulled Mio within inches of her face. Ritsu leaned in a little closer, allowing Mio to smell her apple scented hair.

She was having fun acting like this. Especially, since it was towards her best friend. She was so happy now, that the person she was able to be in limerence with was Mio. Her gorgeous Mio.

Mio's lips were quivering and she was like wet clay in Ritsu's hands.

"You think I look good, huh? I'm flattered…"

Ritsu looked at Mio, who stared back submissively with her half-closed eyes. Ritsu broke away abruptly.

"I'll think about it. Maybe I will stop wearing headbands."

Ritsu continued towards her front door. She stopped and turned around to face Mio, who stood still in shock.

Ritsu laughed.

"Come on, Mio, get out of the rain. You're gonna get sick!"

Mio nodded and stepped hastily back under the umbrella. Ritsu put her arm around her waist.

"You're really fun to flirt with, Mio."

Mio's face was almost at a boil.

' _Flirt with me!? How can she be so open about this!? Ritsu… I don't feel opposed, though. In fact, I want to be closer with her.'_

Mio attempted to gather herself and spoke up.

"Ugh! You're such an idiot. Let's just go to your room and study."

Mio teased.

Ritsu smiled at her friend and broke away from her waist to open the door for her.

"Come in."

Mio stepped in. Ritsu placed a hand on the small of her back assisting her as she stepped inside.

Ritsu caught her brother grinning at her from the living room. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed, growing irritated by the way he was looking at her.

She scoffed at him from across the room before Mio intercepted their eye contact with her body. She walked over and kneeled down in front of him.

"How are you, Satoshi?"

Mio greeted her friend's kid brother like a sister. The two have known each other for so long that they were practically family.

"I'm good! Thanks for taking care of my big sister by the way, Mio. Oh, and nice bangs big sis!"

Satoshi yelled across the room. Mio and Satoshi shared a smile. Mio returned her eyes to Ritsu's, who was entirely uncomfortable with the situation. She mumbled, barely audible, before turning around to face the coat rack.

"Let's just… go to my room."

Ritsu took her winter attire off and hung it on the rack. She took hold of her beloved scarf held it with the intent to return it to her room, rather than the family coat rack.

She was now only wearing a baggy black t-shirt and pants. The collar drooped around her neck, displaying her collar bones and fair skin in a seductive way. She started off towards the staircase.

Mio and Satoshi snickered at their Ritsu being inadvertently cute.

Mio got up and walked over to the rack, taking off her winter clothes as well. She unveiled a black tank top from underneath her coat. The tight cloth wrapped around her slim waist and cradled her bosoms lazily. Her womanly features were very apparent.

She wished Satoshi a good day before following Ritsu up the stairs to her room. Satoshi turned to say the same but Mio struck him with passion, turning his cheeks slightly red. He ended up falling silent and he pouted a little, feeling envious of his sister, as Mio disappeared up the stairs.

Mio rounded the corner at the top of steps towards the open door she knew to be Ritsu's room.

She pushed it open.

She saw Ritsu by her desk, folding her scarf and placing it in a drawer, respectively.

Aside from that area, her room was a mess. She had hoodies and t-shirts strewn everywhere. Her table had empty juice boxes on it and schoolwork that lie neatly there, untouched. Her bed wasn't made, and judging by it's disorderly condition, she had no intention of making it anytime soon.

Mio smiled to herself, standing in the doorway.

' _That's Ritsu… the atmosphere still feels inviting somehow. Maybe it's just because Ritsu's in here, and it smells just like her.'_

Mio made her presence known as she stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her.

Ritsu turned and looked at her, bangs swaying. Her face grew a tint of pink as she felt her eyes directing themselves from Mio's, towards her creamy white cleavage.

For some reason, Ritsu no longer felt envious towards Mio and her ample size. Instead, she felt excitement and fervor.

Mio folded her arms over her chest.

"What are you looking at?

Ritsu's eyes shot up. She gave a frank response.

"Your boobs. I'm kinda glad you wore that tank top today."

Mio flushed completely blood red and grew angry, starting off towards Ritsu with her fist up.

"That's totally not appropriate right now! We're supposed to be studying, you idi-!"

Mio tripped over one of Ritsu's broken kick pedals, miraculously, falling and pressing her bosoms against Ritsu's chest.

The two stumbled, falling into a compromising position on Ritsu's bed.

Ritsu blushed at the feeling of Mio's breasts pressing against her's. Her hands still remained on Mio's bare shoulders from when she instinctively grasped them to catch her.

Mio was also blushing, as her slightly balled hands rested their cold knuckles on Ritsu's warm collar bones. Her friend's handsome face and alluring hair captivated her, reducing her to putty again.

The two were lost in each other's gaze.

 _'I can't help myself...'_

Mio's lips parted and her head started to fall slowly towards Ritsu's.


	4. Chapter 4

Ritsu peeked through her bangs, which fell across her flushed cheeks, at the warmth against her chest. Mio's low-cut tank top presented her womanhood to her friend in the most epic display of cleavage Ritsu had ever seen. Her squishy white bosoms pressed up against Ritsu's loose and wrinkled t-shirt.

Ritsu couldn't help but smirk.

Mio shifted her knee up between Ritsu's legs as far it would go. Ritsu squirmed and bit her lip, moaning softly through an exhale.

Black strands of silk dangled in front of Ritsu somewhat, obscuring her view of Mio's bare chest. The hair tickled her nose and she felt one hand come up off her collar bone. Mio's nails brushed Ritsu's skin lightly as her fingers crept up her neck, towards her chin.

Mio tipped Ritsu's head upwards locking her into eye contact. Mio smiled and teased her friend.

"You sure are taking an awful lot of interest in my boobs… I never pegged you as a pervert."

Ritsu smiled, devilishly.

"Only for you, my beautiful Mio."

Mio giggled and placed her wet lips onto Ritsu's, pushing her chest up against her friend's as she did. She created friction with her knee between Ritsu's thighs, making her lurch.

At first the pecks were reserved but Ritsu, overwhelmed by the intimacy, grasped around the back of Mio's head pulling her into a deeper kiss.

Ritsu was such a skillful kisser that Mio couldn't help but wonder if she'd done this with someone else before her. After a time though, that thought was abolished by the way Ritsu introduced her tongue so openly and longingly. Mio knew this passion was only for her.

The movements of the couple slowly became more and more vigorous under the sheets, adding further disarray to Ritsu's bed. Shuffling noises were audible and the two shared short moans as they clung tightly to one another.

Ritsu slipped a thumb underneath Mio's shoulder strap pulling it to the side and causing it to fall down her arm. She did the same to the other strap and as Mio grew hotter and dove deeper into the kiss, her top became looser, exposing more of her chest.

Mio continued kissing Ritsu and advancing up her body with her own. She ignored the fact that her shirt was caught between their torsos. When she pulled up, her breasts followed where her shirt did not.

Mio buried her fingers in Ritsu's hair, enjoying every moment of their intimacy. Ritsu let one of her eyes open, spying across Mio's cheek and catching a glimpse of something pink above the lining of Mio's tank top collar.

Mio's top had worked itself loose as she rubbed against Ritsu's body. The top had shifted down her torso exposing her cute, pink areolas. Ritsu's cheeks flushed over a rosy color and she was compelled to stop and appreciate her friends womanhood.

"You're so big."

Ritsu glanced back up into Mio's watery eyes before puckering her lips and suckling softly on Mio's breast. She used her tongue and lips to tickle and pleasure her friend's sensitive spots. Mio made sensual squeaks that encouraged Ritsu to keep going. The more Mio moaned, the more effort Ritsu put into pleasuring her friend.

She lathered the pink nipples with her wet tongue and leaving a glistening saliva trail from the areola, down the slope of Mio's round breast.

Mio throw her head back in pleasure. Ritsu worked one of her breasts with her mouth as she grasped the other with her hand, pinching the nipple between her fingers.

Mio kept digging her knee in between Ritsu's legs, making the brown haired girl moan against her breast.

Ritsu moved to the other breast treating it with the same respect, licking and kissing the areola with just as much passion.

A couple moments of steamy intimacy passed before Ritsu stopped for breath. She fixated a warm, sensual glance into Mio's eyes. Both girls were breathing heavily into each other.

Mio smiled, then seized the opportunity to steal some more kisses from Ritsu's parted lips.

"Let's keep going..."

Ritsu exhaled between Mio's wet breathy kisses.

"Ritsu…"

Mio whispered.

Ritsu softly took hold Mio's hand and guided it down between the hot crevice of their lower bodies as they resumed making out. Mio backed off on her knee, leaving room for their fingers. Ritsu let go of Mio's hand focused her attention on rubbing Mio's panties under her skirt. Mio followed suite and began rubbing Ritsu the same way.

The new stimulus made Mio break their kiss and squeal quietly due to the thin layer of cotton between her and her most sensitive parts. Ritsu began rubbing harder.

At this point, Mio's tank top was down around her waist and her beautifully shaped bosoms were in full view to Ritsu under the bed sheets. Mio lowered her bare chest onto Ritsu's shirt, pressing up against her friend tightly. Ritsu drove her fingers all throughout Mio's hair as they kissed again.

Ritsu made an audacious move with her hand, pulling the thin part of the panties aside and making skin on skin contact with Mio's vagina.

Mio squeaked into Ritsu's mouth at the action. She took her hand between Ritsu legs and began undoing her pants. Once she had enough room, slipped a hand down Ritsu's pants.

Ritsu yelped quietly, but sharply. She grabbed hold Mio's shoulders tightly, digging her fingers into the soft skin. Mio inserted her finger and began sliding it in and out. She did it gently but with an aspect of roughness. Ritsu returned the favor and began fingering Mio as well.

The two panted and softly moaned each other's names as they shared deep kisses and sexual pleasure. Sweat glistened silver in the dark room across their foreheads and cheeks. Ritsu's slender neck and chiseled collar bones sported wet spots and beads of salty fluid. Mio's warm breast's had shiny trails of liquid dripping down them as well. The faster and harder they fingered, the more sweat they would exchanged.

Breathing began growing heavy and the bed started to shake as the two brought each other closer to climax. They kept up the fierce momentum and eventually brought each other to a piercing and long lasting feeling of ecstasy.

Mio squealed and shivered into Ritsu's neck as she pressed her burning hot hips against Ritsu's as tightly as she could. Ritsu bit her lip and held back her squeals but tremored as she shared the orgasm with her best friend.

A good half a minute passed before the two girl's bodies became still. Mio took a deep breath of Ritsu's apple scented hair before speaking up in a soft tone.

" _I love you Ritsu."_

Mio retracted her warm hand from and placed both of them onto Ritsu's collar bones. Ritsu did the same and wrapped her arms around Mio's waist. She looked up at the beautiful girl on top of her and kissed her.

" _I love you too, Mio."_

The two lie in the dark together under the sheets. Neither one of them wanting to abruptly end the moment that was being shared.


End file.
